The disclosure relates to charge-recycling circuits, and in particular, to charge-recycling circuits using charge pumps.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Regulators are often used to source and sink current to loads in the same system. For example, a low dropout regulator (LDO) may be used to produce a voltage on a node of a first cascode circuit and another LDO may be used to produce another voltage on a node of another cascode circuit (e.g., on the same integrated circuit). Current through each LDO results in energy loss and reduced efficiency. The energy loss also increases the operating temperature of the regulator and the system.